


鹰殇 How to Comfort An Eagle

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 汉武, 西汉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 第二次河西战役前夕，霍去病河东认父，家宴后，醉酒的霍去病在赵破奴陪同下回到客舍。





	鹰殇 How to Comfort An Eagle

“赵司马，你不要安慰我！”霍去病拨开那双环抱住他的手，生硬地推开。青年的声音尚保存着少年人的清脆，更多的却是咬紧牙关的低沉痛苦。  
“他不是我的父亲，他不是！我的父亲早就死了！”骠骑将军指着心口。“他在我这里，早就死了！”  
赵破奴契而不舍地从背后环上悲伤中之人，将那双快要掐出血来的双拳连人一起紧紧抱在在自己的臂弯里。  
“他死了——”  
怀中之人的侧脸置于一方阴影中，剑眉深深地簇着，拧成一个死结。黑睫低垂，遮住了悲伤的眼眸。  
霍去病不再言语，却有泪滴顺着英挺的鼻梁滑至挺翘的鼻尖上，再坠入地面，掀起细小的尘埃。喉中溢出低低的呜咽，宛如一只受伤的小兽。  
赵破奴感受着怀中人压抑的抽泣，不由默默叹气。怀中是被人民称为战神的骠骑将军，是勇冠三军的冠军侯，马背上威风凛凛，面对外敌心狠手辣，奔驰定襄，纵马河西，拼命地努力证明自己的天分。但在赵破奴眼中，这位战神始终是那个跟在他身后亦步亦趋，与他青梅竹马两小无猜的孩童。  
记忆中的总角少年和身下青年尚显青涩的脸庞渐渐重合起来。青年平日里意气风发，所到之处必是一地阳光。他笑着面对世家子弟对他私生子成份的嘲讽，成年后亦一直留意打探生父的消息。赵破奴以为他早已习惯麻木，早已不再介怀。  
只是没料到，待他真正找到了生父的这一天，心中的伤口却被“唰”的一下狠狠撕裂——

这个伤口已经在霍去病心中埋了整整十八年。自能记事起，他的母亲已经改嫁，继父陈掌家又添了新的子嗣，容不下他这个姓霍的私生儿。不同时期他被不同的人收养，他曾经依恋姨娘，但是姨娘更多的时间需要教导皇子和公主们；他曾经被舅父舅母收留，但是舅母的孩子接连出生，他不得不重新回到宫里；天子把他安排在身边教习，但天子始终是天子，不能够做他的父亲。李敢，张贺，他周围的那些世家学友，少年玩伴各自拥有慈爱的父亲，模仿的榜样，唯有他不知道亲生父亲是谁。  
他和他们不一样。世家子弟注视他的眼神令霍去病反感，那些眼神不自主地流露出嫉妒、轻蔑与奚落。那些人表面与他称兄道弟，背后却抛出轻蔑的言语，一如毒藤般将他缠绕，拖拽，沉沦，仿似要被拉入阿鼻地狱。  
在皇宫的日子里，他是射、御、书、数，样样俱拔头筹的神童；在骁骑营的时间里，他是出类拔萃勇敢无畏的战士；在漆黑的夜晚，他却独自一人悄悄的哭泣。  
也是在骁骑营，他得以与赵破奴重逢。赵破奴全家早年被虏去朔方，只有赵破奴一个人活着回到中原。两个同病相怜之人互相鼓励着，互相抚慰着渡过那一个个寂寞难熬的夜晚。  
如今霍去病终于见到了自己千企万盼的生父，这个流着他一半血缘的亲人，然而现实是如此骨感，也许只有真相被揭示，只有看到那酷似自己但却分外陌生的面孔，霍去病才真的意识到，他长久以来所堆积的所有对生父的思念，其实统统来自幻想。他的生父在他还没出生时，就狠心地抛弃了他。

心上一直绷着的那根弦，突然断了。  
赵破奴想起那个叫做霍仲儒的男人，中年便满头华发银丝，眉眼依稀可见年轻时的俊秀，神色之间却已饱经风霜。就是这样的男人，曾经玩弄了一个妙龄少女，为了升官发财，又狠心抛弃她和她腹中的胎儿以保全自己。既然霍仲儒已经认定霍光为长子，怎能在面对自己从未谋面的真正的大儿子时，现出谄媚的笑容、讨好的神态，羡慕荣华的神情，乞求富贵的言语。现实必定深深挫败了霍去病一直以来对生父的幻想，也残酷地伤害了那颗一直强装坚毅的心。这般猥琐势力的男人，怎配做骠骑将军的生父。  
思及此，赵破奴心中作出种种假设，他甚至对霍仲儒起了点滴的感激之情。如果霍仲儒一开始便勇敢地承担责任，带走霍去病并抚养，去病和自己的命运很可能就此错过。如果不是那些日日夜夜里，去病对父亲的幻想与思念，自己也不可能得到他。  
此次出征。霍去病拒绝了天子为其准备的骁勇副将，而单单将他赵破奴带在身边，陪他冲锋陷阵，是否说明自己在他心中的地位呢？

“一切都会过去的。”沉沉的嗓音回荡在狭小的驿馆内，尚带着一点朔方地区的口音，温暖有力，掷地有声。赵破奴伸出手指抚上怀中人的颚骨，轻声道，“不要再想。不值得。”  
感觉青年身体渐渐不再紧绷，赵破奴小心的捧着他的头靠在自己的肩上，再轻轻拨开那两双紧握着的拳。掌面赫然现出八个深深的血印。他捧起霍去病的左手，吻去掌面的斑斑血印，留下四个弯弯的伤口慢慢地渗出新的血珠。又换了右手细细吻着。  
明日出河东，赴边疆，尚需这双手，挽战马缰绳，持天子宝剑，引领仕马，闪电奔驰，再现辉煌奇迹。  
赵破奴松开怀中人，刚要起身取些纱布回来，却被攥住了手腕。  
星目依然低垂，青年却仰起头来。英挺的鼻梁之下，被银牙咬破的下唇渗着鲜红的血丝。  
薄唇轻启。  
“吻我。”  
赵破奴略微迟疑。面前令敌人闻风丧胆的将军，此时此刻只是一个心中充斥着悲伤的弱冠青年，一个在困难时需要依靠，受伤时需要安慰的男孩。若这种肆情地邀约只是他的执拗，他的自我伤害，自我麻痹，自己则不想伤害他，亦不愿委屈他，不能再替他雪上加霜。  
星目微张，露出火焰一般的光芒。  
“吻我。这是命令。”  
四目相对。  
那对星眸中满含悲伤。在这茫茫寒夜里，被冰冻的心灵依旧秉承着那一份霸道，一份勇敢，一份倔强，执着地要求着温暖的依靠。  
那么，就如骠骑将军所愿吧。  
“遵命。”鹰击将军微笑着低头附了上去。  
***

嘴唇带着寒夜的冰冷，血却是热的。铁锈一样的气味萦绕在唇齿之间，怎么也吻不够。  
就是这样一双唇，天子亦曾沦陷。  
霍去病的进攻更加猛烈，趁赵破奴沉沦之时，推着他将他压在身下，继续这一深吻。赵破奴轻笑，这小子总是这样不甘示弱，抬腿反身压下霍去病，轻松地占领主动权。  
霍去病不忿，屈起膝盖，踢上赵破奴小腿骨，对方吃痛，再度被压倒。两人就这样互不相让、拳打脚踢地翻滚了一阵子，直到赵破奴成功地占据上风，压倒霍去病，手腿并用将其固定。  
秀丝千缕，皓齿无瑕，薄唇微喘，唇角微弯。星眸中渗出笑意，再凝视却似有大漠狂沙，燕山千仞，比天下最靓丽的风景还要美上千万倍。当真是玉面修罗，天神下凡？

京兆的夜是喧哗，边疆的夜是呼啸，平原的夜是静谧，虫鸣，偶尔伴着战马的窸窣。情欲的气息在这静谧中慢慢地充斥着房间。  
常服的搭扣比起铠甲简直是轻而易举地被解开。赵破奴单手扶着身下之人向榻内倒去。此刻他必定觉着自己是全天下最幸福的人，如若能让青年破涕为笑，哪怕面前是刀山火海，亦当在所不辞。  
衣襟滑开，露出麦色的肌肤。年轻的躯体由于长年的训练，没有一丝赘肉，线条优美，纹理分明，六块腹肌链接的地方延伸出顺滑的人鱼线。  
扯掉碍事的腰带，分开外衣的下摆，白色内衣遮盖的小去病正在苏醒，青春的热情在身下顶出一个小帐篷。  
感到身上人火热的视线在自己下半身流连，霍去病不免羞赧，伸出那双有力的手，托住男人的后脑勺按向自己，不断加深这个吻，撕咬着对方的舌。  
赵破奴被咬得嘶嘶抽气，却不舍得放弃此间绵长的深吻，双手开始在身下人顺滑的肌肤上四处游走，试图转移青年的注意力。

这具令骁骑健儿无比崇拜，羡慕垂涎的身体，犹如一尊比例完美的神像。也许霍去病真的是天神下凡，他赵破奴三生有幸，这具身体能被他这样一介草民拥有。  
男人的手掌长年搭弓射箭，手心布有粗糙的茧子，粗糙的部位划过身体的每一寸，令霍去病呼吸更加急促，身体肌肉满意地微颤。如果父亲还爱着母亲，如果自己小时候在霍家长大，父亲的手便是这么爱怜地抚摸自己的头发，抱着他，给他唱山里的儿歌，大手覆上自己的小手，教他用毛笔写写画画。  
这一切只是一个“也许”，也许他霍去病并不需要那样一个假想出来的父亲，君不见此刻他已经拥有更多。眼前这具身体紧紧贴着他，温暖他，这双手充分地爱抚他，这张唇深切地吻着他，他感到身上人的怜爱，而这种怜爱成功地挑起他的情欲。  
得不到的，他便不需要。

吻自唇间离开，牵起的银丝泛着淫靡的水光。眉心的结节终于舒展开来，青年瞳孔放大，不见了平日的冷冽苍凉，取而代之的是深陷情欲之中的茫然无措。  
赵破奴凝视着身下人的唇。被吻到微肿的唇瓣染上了一层晶亮诱人的粉色，唇边的绒毛光明正大地宣示着肉体的青涩，令他禁不住伸出手指去拨弄那层细密的绒毛。  
“好痒，不要。”青年嗔道，但是并没有试图拨开那双挑逗的手，而是趁机将不安分的手指咬进贝齿之间。  
绵绵密密的吻一路向下，内衣被轻柔地退了下去。大腿被轻轻的分开，啄吻轻柔地落在锁骨上，胸膛前，小腹间，直到私密的火热被一个温热潮湿的地方包裹。  
“啊——”青年仰起头，舒适的感觉自私密处席卷而来，漫向四肢百骸，口中的呻吟再也禁不住压抑。

赵破奴抬眼望向身下人。霍去病正在他的挑逗下，一步步陷入深不见底的情欲浪潮。  
亲眼目睹心爱之人在自己手中和口中感到温暖和快乐，这一点使男人的自尊心迅速膨胀，于是更加卖力地服务起青年的私密之处。舌尖缠上体积傲人却形状精致完美的雄性，仔细地吸吮过每一个沟壑，绵密的水渍自唇角溢出，啧啧作响。那一双带着茧子的手掌摩挲在青年大腿的两侧。  
赵破奴抬头望向心爱之人，青年的身体紧绷，展示着高高仰起的下颚，颚骨撑起好看的三角形，紧绷的下颚线一直延伸至锁骨，精致的喉结随着呻吟与喘息在颈间不停地上下翻动，昭示着刚阳与诱惑亦可以并存。  
如波浪一般，青年的胯部随着男人的律动不断耸动着。不满足于被动的抚慰，霍去病伸手捧住身上人的发髻，将欲望深深顶至喉间，不着道法的横冲直撞，试图自主寻找快乐之源。  
“咳，咳……”一时不慎，被他顶进最深处，虽然男人很不舍放弃，但是花茎来回顶撞他的喉间，引起条件反射式的干呕，令他不得不挣开青年的手。  
霍去病微微坐起，泛起红晕的面颊满带桃花，一双会说话的眼中透着歉意。“对不起。”他说，声音不似往日的清脆，命令里带着兴奋的哭腔。“你进来吧……”他屈起腿，将身下的一切暴露在男人的眼前。带着咸味的汗珠自腿弯中滑下，浸湿了男人抚握在腿间的手掌。  
此情此景令赵破奴的私处更加炙热，像要随时炸裂一般。他用手指自口中沾了些唾液，重新俯下去，含住霍去病饱胀的欲望细细吮吸，左手食指在青年的后穴打了几个圈，然后慢慢伸了进去。

甬道里层层叠叠的褶皱立刻吸附上伸进来手指，青年的小穴犹如神秘的胜地，每次都会带给他不同的惊喜。他按照身下人的反应调整手指进入的角度。  
“那里…啊——”沙哑的闷哼半途中突然转为高亢的呻吟。赵破奴感觉到口中的欲望迅速增大了一圈。他找准时机，将中指也慢慢送入那湿滑紧致的所在，双指并进，扫刮过柔嫩的内壁，寻找着青年体内的敏感之处。  
霍去病不断颤抖着。男人这次有了准备，咽关大开，用喉间的褶皱承受着青年毫无章法的顶进，哪怕是被顶到泪水涟涟。  
很快听得青年长而坚定地一声低吼。“呃——”，只觉一汩汩热流争相涌进狭窄的食道，几乎令他窒息，小穴中的手指更是像要被筋挛的高潮夹断一般。  
淫靡的气息泛滥开来，男人尽数吞下青年的精华，仿佛如此举动便可以永远拥有青年的一部分。  
霍去病目光涣散，两颊布满红云，发髻散落，汗湿的黑发粘贴在饱满的额上。他大口喘息着，情欲的余韵令他一时无法言语。感觉到男人手指的退去，一瞬间令青年感觉到体内的空虚，他伸手覆上男人的下体，微微勾起上身，同时手抵在男人的腰际。他期待男人更强烈的进攻和占有，摁着男人试图将他推回至自己腿间。  
赵破奴强忍着下身的冲动，轻轻拨开那双煽风点火的手，取过帛巾拭去余留在青年腹部的情液，在他唇上落下一个缠绵悱恻的吻。他侧躺在霍去病身边，身下的欲望抵在爱人腰间轻轻磨蹭。经历了一日的奔波劳累，爱人恐怕难以承受自己的进攻。  
“睡吧，明天还要启程。”  
男人手臂自细密乌黑的发丝下穿过，替霍去病摘了红色发冠，另一只手轻轻环住他的后背，额头抵着青年的胸膛，静静听着由快到慢的心跳和渐渐趋于平静的呼吸。  
黑长浓密的睫毛缓缓遮住那一双星眸，臂弯中人很快沉沉睡去。

愿我抚平你心中忧伤，愿明日的你一如既往。


End file.
